


Let's Make it Blue

by phantom_of_the_keurig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Fives have two (2) braincells, Echo needs a nap, Gen, Humor, Just Ahsoka and her brothers being goofy and chaotic, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_of_the_keurig/pseuds/phantom_of_the_keurig
Summary: In which Fives has a brilliant idea, Ahsoka is complicit, and Echo has a bad time
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	Let's Make it Blue

* * *

“This is a bad idea, a  _ really _ bad idea. Please tell me you know this,” Echo gulped, craning his head around Ahsoka’s shoulder for a better look. “Commander, sir-”

“It’s fine, Echo. I read the directions!” Ahsoka beamed as she plopped another handful of goop onto Fives’ head.

Fives smirked and crossed his arms. “Yeah Echo, relax. The Commander read the directions,  _ twice _ . You should be proud.”

Echo was not proud. He was irritated, an unwilling accomplice, and even worse, he was missing dinner. His stomach growled as he pouted, “What if someone walks in? What then? GAR regulations clearly state that female officers are not to-”

Fives began to snore, his head lolling to the side. Ahsoka giggled. Her eyes went to the mirror across from them. Echo peeked around her shoulder, his own flushed face appearing behind her reflection. She grinned at him through the mirror and winked. 

“I promise we won’t get in trouble, Echo,” Ahsoka said, working the last of the acidic smelling sludge through Fives’ hair. “And even if someone shows up,” she hummed, “That’s why you’re the look out.” 

Echo crossed his arms. His foot began to tap against the floor. Only Fives could swindle their poor Commander into something so stupid. They were supposed to be in the mess with the other men, stuffing their faces before lights out. He was supposed to be catching up on the newest reg manual, or maybe watching the latest Bolo Ball recap with Jesse and the Captain. 

But no. Fives had to have the brilliant idea of dying his hair blue. And not just any blue, as Fives had so passionately explained, it had to be  _ 501st blue _ . Then he went and wrangled a curious Togruta with a fascination for human hair into his idea. Naively, Echo had thought that the complete lack of any blue hair dye aboard the  _ Resolute  _ would have been the end of their little alliance. 

Fives was stubborn though, perhaps the most stubborn bastard to ever step foot out of Kamino. One brainstorming session later, where he and Ahsoka had quite literally put their heads together as they crowded over her small data pad, led them here- tucked away in one of the smaller and lesser used communal refreshers and all but gassing themselves with a slapped together chemical monstrosity masquerading as hair dye. 

Echo’s foot began to tap faster. Through the mirror, he saw Ahsoka’s eyes go wide.

“Um, Fives,” she said, “We said blue, right?”

Fives nodded. Echo’s foot froze mid-beat.

“How do you feel about pink,” Ahsoka asked after a beat. She stripped one of the disposable gloves off of her hands and held it out for them both to see.

“That’s pink,” Echo squeaked. “Kriff, that’s like  _ really  _ pink!”

Fives and Ahsoka shared a look. He waited for the panic, for the mad scramble to the nearest sink and so they could power wash Fives’ hair like it was a biohazard in need of immediate disposal. Despite his earlier griping, Echo was a good brother, and he was ready to round up every bottle of GAR issued soap from the barracks to save his brother from the pink calamity settling into his hair.

Their silence wasn’t broken by any sudden alarm, but by laughter. 

They were hysterical, and Echo’s dumbfounded face did nothing but crack them up all over again. Ahsoka fell onto the bench by Fives, her arms around her stomach as she tried, and failed, to catch her breath. Fives tumbled off the bench all together. He rocked from side to side as he cackled, his eyes glossy with tears. 

Echo huffed. His foot resumed its beat against the tile floor in earnest. 

* * *

“Where have you three been?”

The three in question froze. Echo glanced from Fives to Ahsoka. Despite Fives hiding beneath his bucket, Echo had a feeling he was smirking. Given that Ahsoka was doing a poor job at keeping her face straight, he assumed the responsibility of answering the Captain was his.

“Captain Rex, sir!” Echo turned, saluting. Fives snorted. “We were uh, well you see we were-”

“Arts and Crafts,” Ahsoka chimed in. She smiled as she rocked on her heels and folded her hands behind her back. Her bubbly disposition didn’t falter, even as Captain Rex gave one of his famous scowls. “It’s good for morale Rex, you should try it.”

“Uh huh,” Rex grumbled. He turned his attention to Fives with an icy look that would have sent any shiny blubbering back to Kamino. “Why is your bucket on, kid?”

Fives was no shiny. He held his head high as he answered, “My ears are cold, sir.” 

Even Echo had to stifle a laugh. Like an idiot, he tried to cover his slip up with a cough, which only made his mistake even more obvious. Rex glared at him. Ahsoka turned her head away, her lips quivering under the weight of her crumbling composure. 

Rex was not amused. “Sunbonnet off, Fives.”

Echo would curse his brother for the rest of his days for the way he dragged the whole thing out. Fives sighed in mock defeat, his hands going to the seals of his helmet. He took his sweet time as he lifted his bucket off his head, raising it higher and higher until the pink abomination that was his hair was revealed in all its glory. 

What self-control Ahsoka had vanished as she took in Rex’s horrified face. 

“What do you think, Rex,” she giggled, “I think it came out great.”

Rex shook his head. He looked tired, as if the sight of Fives’ disastrous hair had sapped the last of his energy. Once again, Ahsoka and Fives fell into hysterics.

“Sir,” Echo cut in over them, “Sir, for the record, I did  _ not  _ approve of this. In fact, I wanted no part of this. If anything, I am the victim here-” 

Fives almost shrieked he laughed so hard. He and Ahsoka doubled over as Echo chased after their retreating Captain, blabbering the whole way about blatant disregard for regulations and hastily put together hair dye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi. I've been working on various clone wars centered stories for a while now but this is the first one I've actually posted. This one was just a dumb, silly idea I wanted to do for fun and to feel a little better after Season 7 wrecked me. Also shout out to my friend epsiloneridani, they have been so incredibly supportive and showered with me so much encouragement, I wouldn't have been brave enough to start posting without them. Go read their stuff on here, it's great!


End file.
